


Oh! Canada

by tifasugar



Series: From Kazakhstan to Russia, with love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, canon for me tho, canon yoi universe but not canon relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Otabek Altin vive lejos de casa, en Canadá, donde entrena con su "amigo" Jean-Jacques Leroy.El canadiense le va a enseñar muchas cosas nuevas, el kazajo quizás también.Un One Shot de dos capítulos con muchísimo smut y nada de fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

De todas las cosas que podía imaginar al mudarse a Canadá, el ser algo parecido a un amigo de alguien como Jean-Jacques estaba entre las últimas. Y sin embargo allí estaban, en la pista de patinaje. Era sabido por todos que Otabek era un hombre de pocas palabras, al igual que nadie dudaba de esa capacidad de hablar casi sin descanso de JJ. Casi siempre sobre él.

Sobre lo bien que le iba con la banda y esa voz _tan bonita_ que tenía.

Sobre lo mucho que se cuidaba la piel.

Sobre _lo firmes_ que eran sus músculos.

Sobre lo _bien_ que olía su colonia.

Todo palabras de él, nunca de Otabek,  _ por supuesto _ . 

Otabek estaba allí para trabajar, no tenía tiempo para otras cosas. No le molestaba especialmente esa charla constante pero tampoco le resultaba algo natural, aunque se acabó por convertir con el tiempo en su música de fondo mientras entrenaba.

—¡Has mejorado muchísimo los Salchow!  _ Très bien _ _!_ —le dijo entre aplausos tras una semana de intentarlo y él instruirle. Le parecía curioso que de vez en cuando dijese palabras en francés—, ¿vas a meterlo en el programa?

—Hmm —Dependiendo de la expresión en su rostro, JJ sabía cómo interpretar ese único ruidito.

—Perfecto. Me alegra que mis conocimientos puedan ayudar en algo más que en otorgarme medallas —Alzó la vista de las cuchillas de sus patines, limpiándolos de hielo con la mano. 

Se apoyaba en la valla de la pista de hielo y deslizó su rasgada mirada oscura por el rostro de JJ, que le guiñó uno de sus profundos ojos azules con esa sonrisa de portada de revista que casi siempre llevaba puesta. Aunque el canadiense era casi todo apariencia y palabrería, Otabek sabía muy bien que detrás se escondía un excelente patinador, un importante adversario a tener en cuenta del nivel de Viktor Nikiforov. 

Le  _ encantaba _ verle patinar.

A veces descuidaba su rutina para mirarle.

Aunque casi nunca ocurría porque él estaba allí para entrenar, claro.

Por eso mismo le pidió ayuda para que le enseñara a hacer salchows cuádruples, porque confiaba en su habilidad como profesional. Eso conllevó más horas de convivencia con él, más horas de escucharle hablar y de su compañía. No obstante, sus personalidades tan radicalmente opuestas parecían encajar a la perfección, ya que JJ se encargaba de rellenar esos silencios tan comunes en Otabek. 

—Eh, deberíamos hacer algo para celebrarlo, ¿has salido ya por Canadá? Puedo llevarte a un par de lugares donde la música es decente. A ti te gustaba mucho la música, ¿verdad? —Otabek asintió—, entonces vamos a cambiarnos, vete a casa y arréglate, que te recojo en una hora —Abrió la boca para contestar pero le paró alzando una mano—, no digas que no porque mañana no entrenamos.

Otabek volvió a asentir. En realidad le daba curiosidad cómo serían las discotecas por allí, más teniendo en cuenta su reciente interés por aprender a ser DJ. Fueron a los vestuarios juntos, cambiándose como siempre, él a lo suyo y JJ charlando de todo y de nada. Se sentó en los bancos azules un instante a descansar muerto de calor, por lo que se quitó la camiseta. Sacó su teléfono para ojear las redes sociales, acabando muy rápido con twitter y entrando en instagram. Comenzó a ver vídeos de un patinador tras otro, observando a sus adversarios, sintiendo esa punzada de miedo y celos al ver a Viktor. Al arrastrar el dedo por la pantalla y ver esa figura delgada y rubia agarró el teléfono con ambas manos. Vio el vídeo. Lo repitió. Y una vez más.

—¿Quién es? —La voz de JJ le sobresaltó. Se había sentado a su lado y observaba cómo el patinador del vídeo saltaba con ambos brazos hacia arriba—, es muy bueno.

—Yuri Plisetsky. Esta temporada debuta como senior.

—Hmm… deberíamos tenerle en cuenta, aunque parece que a ti ya te interesa bastante…

Se levantó del asiento justo cuando Otabek alzaba la vista del móvil sintiendo las mejillas más cálidas de lo que acostumbraban. Normalmente no le prestaría atención a su cuerpo semidesnudo de no ser porque ya se había curado su último tatuaje, ese que tenía en la parte baja de la espalda. Al no llevar los leggings de entrenamiento, quedándose en boxers, lo vió por encima del elástico de estos. Parte de su camiseta lo tapaba, por lo que no lo podía ver con claridad. No fue consciente de que se había quedado mirando hasta que el silencio le llenó los oídos. JJ no solía callarse tanto rato. Alzó la mirada hasta la de su compañero, encontrándose con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa traviesa, de medio lado.

—Si quieres verlo mejor solo tienes que pedirlo —JJ se levantó un poco la camisa por atrás, bajando también sus calzoncillos hasta que pudo ver el tatuaje y casi medio culo del canadiense.

—No hacía falta —dijo sintiéndose violento, con calor en sus mejillas, centrándose en su taquilla y en cambiarse de ropa. JJ dio una carcajada, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

—No hay que ser tan tímidos, Otabek. Llevamos conociéndonos casi medio año, hay confianza, ¿no?

—S-supongo —El cálido peso de su brazo sobre sus hombros era, en cierta medida, agradable. Sentir su aliento en la mejilla y su excesiva cercanía le intimidaba porque en fin, _era JJ_ , pero al mismo tiempo… no le disgustaba.

—Eres una persona solitaria, eso es obvio, pero me pregunto hasta qué punto te gusta la soledad.

—Deberíamos seguir vistiéndonos —Se limitó a contestar, muy centrado en un desconchón de la puerta de la taquilla. No estaba en Canadá para pensar en pamplinas.

—Bueno, deberíamos muchas cosas y no deberíamos muchas otras. Eres un experto en no soltar información, ¿eh?

—Hmmm… —JJ se rió brevemente, en silencio, expulsando el aire por la nariz.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —murmuró dejándole ir pero asegurándose de pasar las yemas de los dedos de hombro a hombro.

Tras eso permaneció mucho más en silencio que antes. Otabek comenzó a preguntarse si había metido la pata al ser tan descarado por mostrar esa abierta curiosidad hacia su tatuaje. Comenzó a preguntarse por qué le puso tan nervioso y sobre todo, por qué demonios JJ estaba tan callado. Le molestaba el silencio. Menuda ironía que su silencio fuese más insoportable que su parloteo incesante. Quería escucharle. Subiendo la cremallera de su chaqueta, observó al canadiense guardar sus botas en la bolsa de deporte. No cabía duda de que andaba pensando en algo, aunque no parecía molesto. Pasó junto a Otabek mordisqueándose el pulgar, en su mundo, aún en silencio. Antes de darse cuenta le estaba agarrando de la manga de su chaqueta. JJ se giró, mirando primero su mano y después a sus ojos con verdadera sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Otabek.

—¿Eh? —La confusión juntó las grandes cejas de JJ, recuperando esa sonrisa que se había esfumado al permanecer en silencio.

—Te has callado. Nunca te callas. 

—¿Quieres que siga hablando?

—No es que quiera —de nuevo calor en sus mejillas, odiaba sentirse así—, es que es raro.

—Estaba pensando.

—¿En qué? ¿Te he molestado? Lo siento.

—¿Eeeh? ¡No! —Soltó la ropa que tenía en las manos, girándose por completo para mirarle de frente. Otabek imitó su gesto, cruzándose de brazos—, es solo que no entiendo muy bien lo que pasa por tu cabeza a veces. Eres muy serio y reservado, pero te veo mirarme y veo tus sonrojos y cómo das saltitos cada vez que te toco —A ese paso le explotaba la cara del calor. 

—Yo no...yo no do—

—¿Has estado con alguien alguna vez, Otabek? —JJ alzó su mano hasta el sonrojado rostro del Kazajo, apartando un mechón de su flequillo negro hacia atrás. Sintió las yemas de sus dedos tras la oreja. Otabek negó con la cabeza, siendo consciente de que su respiración se estaba acelerando y de que quizás sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos—, entonces, ¿puedo enseñarte algo más que a hacer salchows cuádruples?

—¿De qué estamos hablando? —Sin perder la sonrisa, JJ puso sus manos en las caderas de Otabek, caminando hacia él hasta que tuvo la espalda contra la taquilla. El kazajo clavó los dedos en los hombros de JJ, mirando hacia arriba debido a la notable diferencia de altura.

—De nada en concreto, de todo a la vez —No podía apartar la mirada de los labios de JJ, ahora brillantes por haberse pasado la lengua sobre ellos—, esto de tener dos años más que tú está resultando ser una clara ventaja. 

No se movía, tan solo le miraba a los ojos, a la boca, cerca de él pero inalcanzable debido a su altura. Tendría que ponerse de puntillas y era, quizás, demasiado vergonzoso. Aunque lo verdaderamente vergonzoso para él fue pensar en el simple hecho de besarle. 

_De besar a JJ_. 

No daba el paso él tampoco, pero bien que metía los pulgares bajo su camiseta para acariciar la piel sobre sus pantalones. Fue fugaz, pero la idea de el cuerpo  de JJ contra el suyo le pasó por la cabeza. 

Sus calzoncillos comenzaban a parecerle excesivamente apretados.

Otabek no sabía cómo reaccionar, bloqueado ante ese acercamiento repentino e inesperado. Jamás se había planteado una relación real de este tipo con él. La situación le sobrepasaba, la inexperiencia, la vergüenza, el miedo a hacer algo mal de lo que tendría que arrepentirse después. Escucharon la voz de Leo de la Iglesia y de su entrenador aproximándose al vestuario. JJ le soltó despacio, subiendo una mano por la cremallera de su chaqueta hasta la pieza metálica en la parte superior, dándole con el dedo y guiñándole el ojo a un confuso Otabek.

JJ comenzó a hablar con los recién llegados pero él, intentando esconder su sonrojo y la leve tensión de sus pantalones, se apresuró a marcharse de la pista de patinaje a toda prisa. No quiso esperar al transporte público y tomó un taxi hasta su casa, dándole vueltas a ese  _ ataque _ inesperado. Si bien era verdad que JJ constantemente tocaba a las personas a su alrededor, nunca antes le había visto esa actitud hacia alguien. 

Sí, coqueteaba. Pero nunca de esa manera.

Sí, hacía gala de sus atributos. Pero eso iba con su personalidad un tanto egocéntrica.

Esto había sido personal. 

Y, para ser sinceros, Otabek llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir el contacto de otra persona.

No se desnudó al llegar a casa, en lugar de ello se dejó caer en su cama, llevándose las manos al pelo, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo. No tenía a nadie con quién hablar del tema. No tenía a nadie para consultarlo. Le vino tan de sorpresa que hasta le impactó poder tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia JJ. Porque sí, indudablemente era un hombre atractivo pero él… no estaba allí para eso. Estaba tan lejos de su hogar para ganar el oro, no para tontear. Con ese pensamiento como reafirmación de su postura, cogió su teléfono y le dejó un mensaje.

“ _Prefiero quedarme en casa hoy, salimos otro día. Espero no te moleste._ ” 20:28

Estaba cansado. Agotado de patinar, de entrenar, de interactuar con personas y de pensar demasiado. Se tenía que duchar y aunque la pereza tiraba de él contra el colchón se levantó, dándose su tiempo. Procuró limpiar su mente de “ciertos” pensamientos, tarareando en la ducha ahora que nadie le oía. Salió tan relajado de esta que estuvo apunto de tirarse en la cama nada más secarse, desnudo, sin más ropa que las gotas de agua que cubrían su cuerpo. Recogió el teléfono de la cama con la intención de apagarlo, echándole un vistazo al whatsapp antes.

“ _Oh, vale! Dame 15 minutos y estoy allí_ " 20:30

—¿Cómo? ¡No! —dijo en voz alta, presa del pánico. Miró la hora, eran las 20:50.

“ _No me refería a eso, prefiero descansar_ "20:50

Lo escribió a toda velocidad, esperando los dos tics azules, agarrando el teléfono con ambas manos, aún desnudo. 

Sonó el timbre de su casa.

Se iluminaron los ticks azules.

“ _OOOPS!_ ” 20:51

Tiró el teléfono en la cama, poniéndose los primeros pantalones de pijama que encontró y la primera camiseta que pilló del cajón. Sin secarse el pelo, abrió la puerta. Al verle, JJ alzó las cejas con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero. 

—Lo llego a saber y vengo en chándal.

—Ahm… JJ… 

—Hace frío y parece que tu casa tiene calefacción, ¿vas a dejarme aquí fuera? —Apretó el marco de la puerta brevemente antes de echarse hacia un lado, mirándose los pies descalzos—, gracias. 

Se quitó la chaqueta, observando su entorno, analizando su casa, inclinándose hacia la estantería de libros. Fue consciente de comenzar a fijarse en aspectos de JJ que antes ignoraba: lo corto del rapado de sus cabellos, la forma de sus cejas, sus clavículas sobre la camiseta roja, el ángulo de su mandíbula, lo bien que le quedaban esos vaqueros… había mirado a JJ muchas veces, pero nunca así. Nunca con esa… hambre.

—¿Pedimos unas pizzas, ponemos una peli y me cuentas qué te pasa para no querer salir?

—No me pasa nada, solo estoy cansado de tanto entrenar y quería irme a la cama temprano —Vio que levantaba los dedos, contando en voz baja.

—¡Una frase de diecisiete palabras! Vamos avanzando, Otabek.

Tras esa broma, habló aún menos. Era experto en comunicarse a través de monosílabos, no suponía gran problema y a JJ parecía no importarle, como siempre. Le dijo que podía dejar la chaqueta en el perchero pero insistió en dejarla en el respaldo del sofá. Actuaba como si lo ocurrido en el vestuario hubiera sido algo natural y no sabía si eso era mejor o peor. Todo el tiempo que estuvieron esperando la pizza e incluso mientras cenaban con el televisor puesto, lo pasó tenso. Se sentaba a la distancia suficiente como para que no se tocasen y, sin embargo, JJ acercaba su mano. 

Constantemente. 

A su hombro, un toque al brazo, a su rodilla, un dedo en el costado. 

Y sí. 

A cada contacto su cuerpo daba un respingo. 

—Bueno, a ver —dijo JJ cuando acabó con el último trozo de pizza, dándole un largo trago al refresco con la que la acompañaban. Pasó un brazo tras él por el respaldo del sofá—, ¿me cuentas por qué estás tan tenso? —Otabek frunció sus cortas y negras cejas, apretando también sus labios.

—¿Por qué has venido?

—Uhm, respondes una pregunta con otra. Date la vuelta un segundo, mira hacia la puerta —Su ceño se frunció un poco más—, eh, confía en mí.

Dubitativo, giró el torso en el sofá, dándole la espalda. Al instante las manos de JJ subieron hasta sus hombros, apretando sus tensos músculos en movimientos semicirculares de los pulgares. Se le cerraron los ojos sin pretenderlo, se le abrieron los labios. Le dolía. Le gustaba. No pudo evitar hacer una relación con lo que también podría dolerle y gustarle al mismo tiempo, sintiendo un calor abrumador en las mejillas y cuello.

Y bajo el ombligo.

—Siempre tan serio, siempre tan tenso —dijo JJ a media voz, como si hubiera alguien dormido en la casa y temiera despertarlo. Sonó más cerca de su oído de lo que esperaba—. Si relajaras los músculos te saldrían mejor los saltos, necesitas desconectar —Cuando JJ enroscó los dedos en el borde de su camiseta, él no opuso resistencia alguna. Subió los brazos gritando interiormente pero cediendo en el exterior—. Ven, vamos a hacer esto en condiciones —JJ se levantó del sofá, pasando junto a él, haciéndole un gesto con el dedo para que le siguiera a la habitación.

—Jean… —dijo levantándose tras él, observándole caminar por la casa como si fuera suya.

—Dime —Miró sobre su hombro con las comisuras de los labios alzadas en una suave sonrisa.

—Ehm… ¿qué estás…? —Apretó los labios y los puños, odiando estar tan nervioso—, ¿qué pretend—

—Oye —Se giró por completo, poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros. Nunca le había supuesto un problema sostenerle la mirada a alguien pero en ese momento tenía ciertas dificultades—, necesitas un masaje y lo necesitas ya. Confía en mí, hombre —le dió con un dedo entre las cejas—, tengo que desfruncir ese ceño de una vez.

—Hmm… —Se llevó los dedos a donde le había tocado tan pronto se dio la vuelta, entrando en la habitación con él.

—¿Tienes algún aceite corporal por ahí? Haría las cosas más fáciles —Soltó su chaqueta sobre las almohadas, indicándole con una mano que se tumbase en la cama.

—En la ducha —asintió y se alejó. Otabek se sentó en el borde del colchón, retorciéndose los dedos, nervioso.

Era un error.

No estaba bien.

Él no estaba en Canadá para esto.

JJ volvió con su aceite, agitándolo hacia los lados y alzando las cejas. Sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

—Tengo la piel seca.

—No juzgo. Túmbate boca abajo, venga —chasqueó la lengua conforme él le hacía caso—, esta luz es muy fuerte —Cambió la luz del techo por la de la lamparita—, mucho mejor. Vale, chico serio, ¿qué haces para relajarte?

—Escucho música —Se tumbó bocabajo y quiso poner las manos sobre su cabeza pero JJ le extendió los brazos junto al cuerpo.

—¿Qué música? —Le notó moverse a su espalda. Se sentía un poco violento con la situación, que no le terminaba de disgustar pero seguía siendo extraño.

—Bueno, es más la naturaleza —La cama se hundió con el peso de JJ y a juzgar de por donde sintió la presión, se había situado sobre él, una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas.

—El mar, la lluvia y esas cosas, ¿no? —Tras un leve asentimiento de cabeza de Otabek, JJ dejó el teléfono junto a él, con una lista de reproducción que recreaba un ambiente natural. Al instante, el sonido del viento entre los árboles y algún que otro pájaro fue todo lo que escuchó. Además de la suave voz de JJ—. No pienses en nada. Déjate llevar, ¿vale?

Respiró hondo, intentando por todos los medios no centrarse en el peso de JJ sobre su cuerpo o en el calor de sus muslos contra sus costados. Procuró relajar los músculos, con los ojos cerrados, centrarse en el sonido del río, de las aves… Las aceitosas y  _ calientes _ manos de JJ comenzaron a frotar sus músculos y no pudieron importarle menos los pájaros, el río, el viento, o los árboles. 

El contacto lo era todo. 

El dolor,  _ el placer _ que le provocaba ese masaje lento y fuerte, sentirse dominado por sus manos. 

Se mordió el labio, cortando lo que casi iba siendo un gemido en la garganta.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró. Se preguntó si su voz siempre había sido así de sexy.

—Sí —Su respuesta fue exhalada, sonando más erótica de lo que pretendía. 

Escuchó que JJ respiraba hondo, sintió sus manos bajar por la espalda, tocando cada músculo, deshaciendo los nudos, relajando su cuerpo y tensando otra zona. 

Dio gracias por estar bocabajo.

No llevaba calzoncillos.

El masaje de JJ le consiguió arrancar lo que pareció un gemido al tocar un punto especialmente sensible. No lo fue, fue un quejido. Pero  _ pareció _ un gemido. Ese sonrojo se le iba a quedar permanente de seguir así. Sus manos eran fuertes, calientes, grandes. Su nariz le rozó el cuello, Otabek se lo expuso casi sin darse cuenta, dejándose llevar por completo, alzando la barbilla con la cabeza aún apoyada en la almohada. Una voz muy débil le decía que parase y echara a JJ de su casa. Su cuerpo la ignoraba.

—Otabek —Notó la sonrisa en su voz, su aliento contra la oreja, su voz llenarle el pensamiento, sus manos bajar por sus hombros, bajo sus brazos, hacia los músculos de su costado—, ¿desde cuándo tan accesible?

—Hmmm —Lo único que quería era sentir sus manos. Era agradable. Un buen cambio. Y sí, quizás si se relajaba podría patinar mejor. La barbilla de JJ se apoyó en su hombro, sabía que le miraba y sabía que muy cerca porque sentía su aliento en la mejilla.

—Esta musculatura tuya es impresionante —Las yemas de sus dedos se colaban entre los huecos de sus músculos, subiendo por sus costados hasta los omóplatos. Un leve escalofrío le estremeció, levantándole el labio—. Uhm, como sigas haciendo esos gestos vamos a tener un problema.

Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, apoyando las manos en sus glúteos, sus caderas contra él. 

Oficialmente, Otabek la tenía dura.

No podía ser otra cosa que su erección lo que se frotó contra su trasero de abajo arriba. Otabek alzó las manos, apretadas con fuerza en puños hasta ese momento, apoyándose en la cama. No quería pararle pero sabía que si seguía haciendo eso iba a gemir. Se frotaba contra la tela, apretado contra la cama. Comenzaba a sentirse ridículamente sensible y mucho se temía estar manchando sus pantalones de chándal. JJ le respiraba agitado en el oído, Otabek alzó el torso del colchón, mirando hacia atrás, sobre su hombro. El canadiense se encontró con él a medio camino, aún rozándose de manera pausada.

Para ser la primera vez que se besaban, parecía que llevaban haciéndolo una eternidad.

Los labios de JJ se apretaron a los suyos, sus caras en el ángulo perfecto para que, tras el primer tanteo, sus lenguas se encontrasen sin dificultad, inspeccionando lo desconocido. Su boca era caliente, silenciada por la suya que demandaba más y más de él. Su lengua era gruesa, suave, deliciosa. Giró a Otabek en la cama, poniéndole boca arriba, ahora abierto de piernas y situándose entre ellas. El kazajo se apoyó en los codos, aferrado al antebrazo de JJ que apoyaba las manos en el colchón. 

—Llevaba un tiempo teniéndole muchas ganas a esa boca —Le dijo JJ, lamiéndose los labios despacio de lado a lado, mordiéndoselos después—, sabes mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Jean…

—Dime —Las mismas dos palabras que hacía un instante. Una mirada y un tono diferentes por completo. Nunca había visto tanta lujuria en esos ojos azules. Tuvo clarísimo lo que necesitaba al notar el roce de su erección contra la propia.

—Quiero follarte.

—Claro que quieres, ¿cómo no ibas a querer? —Alzó una ceja, riéndose con suavidad de esa manera golfa tan suya—, ¿no me has visto bien? —susurró en sus labios.

—Cállate ya.

Otabek alzó una mano, tirando de su nuca rapada, sintiendo las puntas de sus cabellos hacerle cosquillas en los nudillos. Alzó las caderas, dándose un buen refregón con él. 

Dos. 

Tres. 

No podía parar. 

Le acercó, mordiendo más que besando, llevando su otra mano hasta la parte baja de su espalda, acariciando el tatuaje, metiendo la mano por sus…  _ ¿calzoncillos? _ En algún momento se había quitado los pantalones. Otabek sonrió en su boca. Lo tenía claro desde el principio, era a lo que venía. Y por si le quedaba alguna duda, tras separarse del beso con un sonoro “smack” y una sonrisa más amplia que la propia, JJ estiró la mano hasta su chaqueta, sacando un pequeño bote de lubricante de bolsillo y un preservativo.

—¿Quieres que te monte o quieres montarme? —Volvió a alzar una ceja seductora, a esas alturas era completamente innecesario. Tenía la polla a punto de reventarle en los pantalones de tanto frotarse con él. 

No dijo nada. Tiró de su brazo y empujó el hombro contrario, girándole en la cama con el resto de su cuerpo, poniendo a JJ boca arriba. Nunca había follado pero sí se había masturbado. 

Mucho. 

Pensando en él entre otras personas. No era  _ la _ persona, pero desde luego sí era material para pajas. Solo que jamás pensó llevarlo a la realidad, eran puras fantasías, como volar o ganarle el oro a Viktor Nikiforov. Bajó las manos por los costados de JJ, mordiéndole la barbilla, el pecho, dejándole marcas alrededor de los pezones pero lamiendo estos con sutileza. Se revolvía bajo él, sin retener los gemidos como era previsible, tirándole del pelo y arañandole la espalda. Tiró de sus calzoncillos rojos hacia abajo, mirándole a los ojos, observando cómo se mordía el labio.

—Creo que no eres consciente de lo buenísimo que estás —le dijo JJ al levantar las caderas, dejando su miembro libre de la tela. Lo miró, le gustó que el glande fuera tan rosa, tan expuesto. Aún con la atención puesta en su miembro, Otabek se bajó sus pantalones de chandal—.  _ Merde!  _ ¡Otabek! ¿¡Cómo has escondido eso en las mallas?!

—No teniendo erecciones —Pegó las caderas a las suyas, en un refregón mucho más placentero que el de antes. Las agarró, frotandolas juntas, temblando ante el roce de piel con piel.

—Ven aquí, déjame lamertela. Joder, Otabek —Con una sonrisa, subió por su cuerpo, apoyando las rodillas a cada lado de su cabeza—,  _ C'est magnifique _ … —Respiró contra su piel, pasando las yemas de los dedos por la parte superior, admirando la parte inferior—. Te acabas de duchar, ¿verdad?

—Hmmmaaahhh —Lo que empezó siendo un asentimiento acabó en gemido y en Otabek agarrándose al cabecero de la cama. JJ le lamió el glande, recogiendo una espesa gota de líquido preseminal con su lengua, enrollándola alrededor de la carne caliente.

Le agarró del pelo con una mano cuando el canadiense se la metió en la boca con ansias, subiendo y bajando por su longitud hasta donde le era físicamente posible, ayudándose de su mano para el resto de carne que era incapaz de tragar. Miró entre sus piernas y se encontró con los azules ojos de JJ clavándose en los suyos. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a follarle la boca, desesperado.

Descontrolado.

Necesitado.

Y JJ le tragaba gustoso, sonrojado y gimiendo contra su piel. Verle con las mejillas ahuecadas y a su merced era demasiado como para soportarlo. JJ le resultaba excesivamente atractivo. Quería decírselo pero solo podía exclamar un gemido tras otro. Le iba a reventar en la boca justo cuando se la sacó, bajando hasta sus testículos, lamiéndolos, comiéndoselos con una delicadeza que no tuvo con su miembro. JJ le puso las manos en los glúteos, abriéndolos, deslizándose en la cama hacia abajo para darse la vuelta y ponerse de de cara a él, lamiendo entre ellos. Fue una lenta pasada de su lengua desde el perineo hacia atrás que le hizo murmurar todo tipo de blasfemias en kazajo. La repitió, provocándole un temblor de piernas completamente inesperado. El cosquilleo, la sensación de hormigueo placentera… apretó los dientes gruñendo, sintiendo el gemido de JJ contra su piel.

—Cambio de planes —En un movimiento demasiado rápido para la atontada mente del kazajo, JJ cogió el lubricante, llenándose los dedos—, lo siento pero necesito follarme este culazo que tienes.

Al ponerse de rodillas en la cama tras él, le quedaba la cara sobre su hombro. A Otabek se le abrieron los labios al notar su dedo abrirle porque no esperaba que lo fuese a necesitar tanto. En lo de meterse dedos ya tenía experiencia, nunca faltaba a la hora de masturbarse. La otra mano de JJ se apoyaba en la parte baja de su espalda, su boca entretenida en marcarle el camino del cuello al hombro de lo que probablemente serían marcas moradas. 

—¿Bien? —La voz de JJ sonaba más grave de lo que esperaba.

—S-sigue.

—¿Otro?

—Los que quieras. Mis manos son… mis dedos son más anchos, sé que puedo mucho más.

—Qué charlatán te pones…

—Jean, más —Pretendió sonar autoritario pero salió de sus labios como una súplica.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre los brazos estirados al sentir que retiraba el dedo para meter un segundo. Escondió un pequeño gemido agudo a lo justo. JJ los movía con lentitud, sin prisa alguna, ensanchandolo al girarlos y cruzarlos. El contacto de su boca contra la piel del kazajo era constante.

—Bueno, ya va siendo hora de verte a mis pies. —Dobló los dedos, buscando y encontrando su próstata de inmediato.

—иә, иә Jean!! —dejó caer el torso contra la almohada, perdiendo la capacidad de sostenerse en cuanto le rozó en ese punto delicioso. 

—¿Más? ¿Quieres más? ¿Eso me estás diciendo? —Le provocó JJ con la voz ronca y excitada, grave, en su oído, pasando la mano hacia adelante y agarrando el miembro de Otabek—, estás chorreando.

—Jean, no, lo tengo ahí, para, para —si no se la hubiera soltado en ese instante habría sido para él casi imposible retener el orgasmo.

Y ya iban dos veces que tenía que contenerse.

Lo que su amante hizo fue estirar la mano hasta el condón y el bote de vaselina, abriendo la tapa con el pulgar y el envoltorio con la boca, desenrollándolo sobre su erección y echándose una buena cantidad sobre ella, repartiendo a lo largo. Sacó los dedos del cuerpo de Otabek y aplicó un poco en su interior. 

No le avisó. 

No vino una advertencia. 

A esas alturas la lujuria le cegaba tanto como para no pensar en lo que hacía. Tiró de sus caderas y le abrió los glúteos, deslizándose despacio por su estrechez. 

— _Fffffffuck_ , Otabek… 

El sodomizado era incapaz de hablar. Abrió la boca contra la almohada, apretándola con sus dedos, dejándose hacer. Le sentía ardiente, enorme, rellenaba sus huecos de una manera que sus dedos jamás lo hicieron. JJ se echó hacia atrás, tirando de él hasta tenerlo sentado en sus piernas. Cuando la metió hasta la base, un gemido entre dientes escapó de los labios del kazajo. JJ se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que se adaptase a él, estimulando sus pezones, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y la piel bajo esta. Sentía la presión de su polla dentro, la incomodidad. Sin embargo, sus caricias y diferentes estímulos consiguieron relajarle poco a poco, dándole tiempo para pensar en el hecho de que _JJ se lo estaba follando_. Pasó tres dedos por la parte inferior de su erección, recorriendo su longitud. Su pulgar se llevó la humedad que brotaba de la apertura de su glande, llevándosela a la boca después, succionando. 

—Muévete —Le ordenó a Otabek.

—Jjjjjean… no puedo —Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás en el hombro del canadiense, que le besó la mejilla.

—¿Te duele?

—No. Me corro.

—Joder —Le pasó ambas manos por el pecho hasta los muslos, apretandolos y levantando un poco las caderas, hablando contra su mandíbula—, yo también. Tenemos un problema. 

Agarró a Otabek con más fuerza por los muslos, moviéndose en cortas embestidas. En cada una de ellas rozaba su sensible próstata, en cada una de ellas le parecía más insoportable e imposible no correrse. JJ le echó hacia adelante de nuevo volviendo a dejarle a cuatro patas, agarrándole las caderas y moviendo las suyas despacio, profundo, con un grave “uhm” cada vez que chocaba contra su cuerpo. 

—Nnnmmpf, Otaaammm, ahm, no puedo, co-correte ya.

Lo que fuese que siguió diciendo no lo escucho porque su gemido al ser follado y masturbado fue estruendoso, sacando las sábanas del colchón al tirar de ellas, corriendose al fin. JJ aprovechó el momento para ser un poco más brusco, desmoronándose sobre él al llegar al clímax un poco después murmurando su nombre. No fue hasta que no comenzó a salir del estupor que nublaba su mente que no fue consciente de los dientes de JJ clavados en su hombro. Le iba a dejar marca. 

—Joder, menos mal que me he puesto el condón —babeó contra su piel unos segundos después—, solo me he corrido así con una persona en mi vida. 

—Necesito tumbarme —Le pidió Otabek.

Al instante se la sacó, dejándole caer boca arriba mientras se quitaba el condón para tumbarse a su lado. Otabek no podía moverse, de lo único que se veía capaz era de intentar calmar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón con los ojos cerrados. JJ se levantó, volviendo a la cama poco después, pasándole lo que por el olor supo que eran toallitas húmedas por el pecho para limpiarle el esperma.

—¿Quien? —preguntó Otabek abriendo un ojo, con el antebrazo sobre la frente. JJ le miró con una ceja levantada y su eterna sonrisita—, ¿Con quién más te has corrido así?

—Con Isabella, obviamente.

Oh.

Claro.

Su novia.

Algo tuvo que ver en su expresión que comenzó a reírse divertido. El canadiense se tumbó a su lado, sacando las sábanas que quedaban en sus sitio con los pies para taparse. También le cubrió a él, tumbado de lado, apoyando la cabeza en la mano y el codo en el colchón. Le miraba desde arriba, apartándole los negros cabellos de la frente.

—No pongas esa cara, sabe perfectamente que estoy aquí —Las cejas de Otabek se enarcaron—, es que fue idea suya. 

—No lo entiendo…

—Le comenté lo bueno que estabas y lo mucho que me gustaría llevarte a la cama y me dijo “ey, ¿y por qué no? Seguro que está solo”

—¿No le molesta?

—No. Sabe perfectamente que ella es con quién quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, conoce mis sentimientos. Y sabe que por follar contigo no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de quererla.

—¿Ella también se acuesta con otros?

—Creo que le tiene ganas a Leo, ya le preguntaré —dijo entre bostezos—, es la mejor, lo sé. ¿Te importa que me duerma un rato y luego voy a casa? Me has dejado muerto…

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Es divertido follarte —Le dijo mientras se ponían cómodos en la cama, JJ metiendo el brazo bajo la almohada aún de lado. Otabek bocabajo con ambos brazos hacia arriba, también bajo la almohada. Se miraban a la cara mientras hablaban a media voz—, eres siempre tan serio, tan estoico y correcto que verte desmoronarte y gemir de esa manera ha sido delicioso. Pero en fin —Le guiñó un ojo, de nuevo sonriendo pícaro—, lógico no poder evitar gemir cuando te folla el rey.

—¿El rey? Jean… en serio… —Se rió ante ese calificativo.

—Hasta hago que te rías —Le dio con un dedo en el ceño desfruncido—, intenta no enamorarte.

—Tranquilo, no pasará.

—Claro, ya estás enamorado de esa preciosidad, Plisetski —Apartó la mirada, apretó los labios y se sonrojó una vez más—, oh, bromeaba pero por lo visto he acertado. ¿No es menor de edad? Que en fin, tienes diecisiete años pero...

—Callate, Leroy.

—Vale, vale. No soy el más indicado para hablar. Buenas noches, Altin —Mantuvo el silencio el tiempo suficiente para llegar a ese estado de somnolencia agradable justo antes de dormirse. Lo último que escuchó antes de caer rendido con unos ojos verdes en el pensamiento fue—: No suena mal eso de “King JJ”, tengo que escribirlo mañana…


	2. Chapter 2

A pesar de estar sudando a mares y del faltarle el aliento, sonrió levemente al acabar el entrenamiento del programa. Había ido mejor de lo habitual, se sentía más suelto, más cómodo y menos tenso. Se acercó a las vallas para dejarse caer, donde su entrenador le acercó la caja de pañuelos.

—¡Muy bien, Altin! —Le dijo—, ese es el tipo de avances que queremos.

—De nada —canturreó JJ al pasar tras de él. Le alzó una ceja sin bajar la comisura del labio.

Y es que llevaba razón. 

Desde el encuentro el viernes pasado en su casa, esa tensión en sus hombros y la rigidez de su cuerpo disminuyeron drásticamente. Su trato con JJ no había cambiado, si acaso se encontraba más relajado a su lado, pero esa dinámica de uno hablando y el otro escuchando seguía como siempre. Y teniendo en cuenta que las marcas que se dejaron mutuamente eran cubiertas por sus ropas de ejercicios, evitaron preguntas incómodas. Ni Leo ni su entrenador parecieron notar nada, y si lo hicieron no comentaron nada al respecto. Tampoco es que ellos dos hablaran sobre el tema porque no es que hubiera mucho que hablar. Se despertó solo, descansado y dolorido a la mañana siguiente, y hasta el lunes no volvieron a intercambiar palabra. Pero al hacerlo, fue con el acostumbrado “¡Buenos días, Otabek!” de JJ y un ruido de garganta como respuesta por su parte. Descansó un poco observando la rutina de JJ. Era indiscutiblemente brillante, no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia ante la seguridad de sus movimientos, ante lo mucho que parecía disfrutar cada entrenamiento, ante esa sonrisa permanente tras cada salto.

—Da gusto mirarle, ¿eh? —giró la cara hacia la suave voz que susurró esas palabras a su izquierda. Unos ojos azules de gata le observaban divertidos—, ahora lo entiendo todo… —El escrutinio a su rostro le sacó los colores, esa sonrisa misteriosa le gustó. Una sonrisa de labios carnosos de un precioso rojo oscuro. 

—¿Quién er—

—¡Isabella! ¡Has venido a verme  _ ma chérie _ _!_ —JJ le aclaró la duda patinando hasta la valla, pasando el dorso de las manos por las mejillas de la chica y pegando su frente a la suya—, te echaba de menos.

—Y yo a ti —Cuando la chica alzó la barbilla para besarle, Otabek apartó la mirada—. He conocido a tu amigo, ¿Otabek? ¿Ese era tu nombre? —Volvió a mirarla, asintiendo.

—No habla mucho, o al menos no por aquí —JJ se lamió los labios, guiñándole el ojo a su novia de negros y sedosos cabellos—, de vez en cuando le da por hablar en kazajo mucho y rápido, depende de la situación.

—Entiendo —Apreció la diversión en la voz de Isabella.

Azorado y un poco avergonzado, volvió al centro de la pista a repetir su programa y algunos saltos en concreto que no terminaba de perfeccionar. Sentía la mirada de esa muchacha en él y no es que le molestase, es que le desconcentraba. No parecía atinar los saltos y es que JJ tenía, sin lugar a dudas y dejando la modestia aparte, muy buen gusto. La escuchaba animar a su pareja, que patinaba en el lado opuesto de la pista, y de tanto en tanto, aplaudirle a él también. 

Poco a poco se fueron retirando los patinadores, Leo, su entrenador y por último JJ. No lo hizo aposta, simplemente ese día se sentía lleno de energía y hasta que uno de sus movimientos no resultó de manera satisfactoria, no abandonó la pista. Se apresuró a sonarse la nariz tan pronto se colocó las protecciones en los patines, camino al vestuario. Entró en él mirando su teléfono, suspirando ante la ausencia de notificaciones. 

A su suspiro se le unió otro, un tanto agudo y fuera de lugar. 

Y un murmullo.

—Te encanta ponerme histérica —escuchó tras las taquillas. Un beso húmedo resonó en las paredes.

—No, me encanta ponerte cachonda —JJ no medía el volumen de su voz. El sonido ronco y suave de su garganta le hizo recordar el viernes anterior.

Y por lo visto su entrepierna también lo recordaba.

Se debatía entre asomarse o carraspear con fuerza, apretando los puños a ambos lados de sus piernas. Obviamente, la primera idea le resultaba más atractiva y nadie tendría por qué enterarse de su pequeño acto de espionaje si se quitaba las botas para no hacer ruido. En el tiempo en el que se deshizo de ellas, los jadeos y quejidos de Isabella aumentaron en constancia y volumen. Eran cortos, contenidos aunque inevitables. No escuchaba a JJ más que de rato en rato, que volvía a emitir ese ronroneo suyo. Una vez descalzo y tragando saliva, puso la mano en la parte trasera de la taquilla, asomándose con precaución.

La chica estaba sentada en los bancos azules, abierta de piernas con sus bragas celestes en el tobillo izquierdo que colgaba del hombro de su novio. JJ se encontraba hundido entre sus muslos, de rodillas en el suelo con ambas corvas apoyadas en sus amplios hombros desnudos. Vio sus manazas subir por encima de la falda enrollada y las caderas de Isabella, bajo su camiseta, apretando unos pechos que no eran sostenidos por sujetador alguno. Bajo la tela verde, las manos del canadiense se movían en suaves movimientos circulares. Ella se llevó el dorso de una mano entre los labios, mordiendolo para ahogar gemidos, arqueando la espalda ante las sensaciones provocadas por su novio.

Y es que como la entendía…

—JJ me… hmm hmmmm —La chica pareció estar poseída, retorciéndose, cayéndose del banco en el que se sentaba al estirar las piernas con un temblor. JJ sostuvo sus caderas, alzando la mirada hacia el rostro de su novia.

Y del rostro de su novia al de Otabek. 

El redoble que le hizo el corazón en el pecho fue para sobresaltarse.

Le observó fruncir las cejas levemente ante los tirones de pelo de una extasiada Isabella, sin embargo la sonrisa se reflejaba en ese azul que tantísimo le gustaba. Otabek no se movió de donde estaba, incapaz de ello o de apartar la mirada de la pareja. El único cambio obvio en él fue un fuerte sonrojo que le quemaba las mejillas. Una vez Isabella comenzó a relajar su cuerpo, JJ fue soltándola, enderezando la espalda, pasándose una mano por la boca y barbilla.

—Eh, ven aquí, no te quedes mirando.

—¿Eh? —La voz de Isabella sonó ahogada, débil, mirando a su novio sin entender lo que le decía. JJ la miró y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Otabek. Al verle allí plantado, la chica dibujó una sonrisa, cada vez más amplia—, ¡Oh! —Se rió respirando agitada—, perdona si no estoy de lo más elocuente pero… —Se echó el pelo hacia atrás con una mano, abanicándose con la otra.

—Ya. Lo sé —Quiso decirle que entendía perfectamente el efecto que causaba  _ la lengua  _ de JJ pero tenía la boca seca. JJ se rió suavemente, llevándose una mano entre las piernas y apretando.

—No termino de acostumbrarme a eso que tienes entre las piernas, y menos con las mallas puestas —Le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su novia para que mirase en la misma dirección que él. La chica abrió mucho los ojos, empujando a JJ por los hombros e incorporándose—. Te lo dije…

—Otabek —Este se tensó, observando a la chica acercarse. Eran casi de la misma altura—, necesito… ¿puedo? —Le miraba a los ojos pero sabía exactamente lo que le estaba pidiendo. Asintió despacio.

No es que pudiese, es que estaba deseando sentir sus manos pequeñas en él.

—Eres más ancho que Jean —pasó las manos por los hombros del chico, por sus costados—, por todas partes —Se mordió el labio, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el relieve marcado bajo las mallas—. ¿Cómo estás tan duro?

—Es sorprendente que algo tan grande pueda mantenerse tan erecto, ¿eh? —JJ se acercó a ellos, pasándole las manos por la espalda y hombros a la chica, besando su nuca.

—¿Crees que me cabrá en la boca, cielo? —le preguntó a JJ, mirando a Otabek con unos ojos casi grises y llenos de deseo.

—Inténtalo —Susurró él en su oído, clavándole la mirada al inmóvil kazajo.

JJ le levantó la camisa a la chica, dejando al aire unos pechos preciosos, del tamaño perfecto, de aureolas rosas en su piel tan blanca. Tenía debilidad por las personas muy blancas, siempre le había pasado. Salió de su petrificación para acercar las manos a esa piel, encontrándose con una suavidad hasta el momento desconocida para él. La chica era pura seda y tembló bajo el contacto de sus dedos. Isabella agarró con su mano la curva de su miembro sobre la tela, jadeando ante la sensación de sus pulgares levantando sus ya erguidos pezones. Le acercó la boca, él se la besó, y fue completamente diferente a besar a JJ porque sintió, en cierta manera, que con ella sería más fácil llevar el control.

Sintió ganas de llevar el control.

Fue un beso húmedo, de labios entreabiertos y jadeos, de roces esporádicos de lengua seguidos de una inmersión absoluta el uno en la boca del otro, de apenas poder respirar por la pasión creciente. La chica besó su barbilla, tirando de su camiseta y dejándolo a pecho descubierto, besando sus clavículas y pectorales, junto a su ombligo, bajo este. Alzó la vista de esa belleza para admirar la contenida en la sonrisa de JJ, acercándose a él.

—Mira que desastre —dijo mientras le agarraba de la nuca, pasándole con fuerza el pulgar por los labios,  besandole de una forma mucho más dominante, bajando la mano por el pecho.

Otabek agarraba a Isabella, entretenida en estimularle sobre la ropa interior, del pelo. A JJ le apretaba el bíceps, subiendo por su hombro, el cuello y su nuca, devolviéndole el beso y gimiendo en su boca cuando la chica le lamió el glande bajando el calzoncillo. 

—Oh —susurró el kazajo cuando JJ se apartó de él, ya que sus labios tenían un desvanecido color rojo.

—Ahora los tres llevamos el pintalabios de _ma chérie_ —el susurro tuvo efecto directo en su polla, el calor de su boca se alejó sin él desearlo. 

Otabek miró entre sus piernas, Isabella le bajaba la ropa interior con una mordida de labio. Veía el hambre en sus ojos. Rodeó su glande con sus aún rojos labios, aunque sí que era cierto que el pintalabios se encontraba algo apagado considerando lo brillante que era segundos antes. Su boca era tan gruesa que verla y sentir su manera de chuparsela le producía una sensación muy diferente que al hacerlo JJ, aunque no menos intensa.

—Cariño, ¿no es mejor en esa postura que tanto te gusta? —murmuró JJ moviendo el banco, alejándolo de la taquilla y plantandolo casi en mitad del pasillo. 

—Sí —Esa única y corta palabra sonó tremendamente peligrosa.

La chica le cogió de la mano, llevando a Otabek hasta posicionarlo en el principio del banco. Ella se tumbó bocarriba, JJ se arrodilló en el suelo sobre su ropa para no hacerse daño en las rótulas, en el lado opuesto del banco. Otabek imitó su gesto, acercándole el miembro a la chica que, sin perder un instante y con la cabeza colgando del banco, tiró de sus caderas, metiéndose su miembro en la boca. 

Y oh, cómo le tragaba…

No era Jean pero su lengua…

Otabek dejó escapar un gemido agarrando ambos pechos de Isabella, observando como la erección de JJ reaccionaba al sonido con una sacudida. Miró al rostro del canadiense, que se lamió los labios de esa manera tan atractiva. Guío su erección entre los labios hinchados y húmedos de la chica, que le rodeó las caderas con las piernas en el momento que lo notó. JJ entrecerró los ojos al metérsela despacio, abriendo los labios. Isabella gimió suavemente con su polla profundamente hundida en la garganta. Otabek tuvo que esforzarse para no hacer con ella lo que hizo con la boca de su novio. 

—Nena, voy a follarte fuerte, hoy no puedo ser suave —Como respuesta, la chica alzó las caderas y clavó las uñas en el trasero de Otabek—, no puedo con tu coño, joder, nena...

La sensación de su lengua y gemidos en su miembro le resultaba delicioso.

La piel de Isabella era un regalo para los sentidos.

Ver los gestos de JJ al hacerle el amor a la persona que amaba era delirante.

La polla del canadiense, apretada, húmeda y enrojecida entre la carne de la chica le descolocó por completo, mostrándole dos opciones que deseaba intensamente: hundirse en ella o que JJ se hundiera en él. Isabella le despistó sacandosela de la boca, lamiendole los huevos y masturbando su glande entre gemidos a coro con los sonidos húmedos de JJ contra su cuerpo. El canadiense se inclinó sobre ella, Otabek supuso que para besarla. Y en lugar de posar la boca en sus rojos labios lo hizo en el glande del kazajo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Otabek le agarró del pelo, obligándole a tragarle como hizo en su cama.

—¡Jean! —El gemido divertido de Isabella le hizo sonreír—, sí, sí, cómesela, follame, dios, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado. 

Isabella lamió su cuello, su nuez, observó el rostro de su novio conforme Otabek le follaba la boca en rápidas embestidas coordinadas con las que él le proporcionaba a la chica. Y fue cuando ella comenzó a gemir que se corría cuando casi llega él al orgasmo, retirándose de la boca de JJ, respirando hondo unos segundos. Le levantó la espalda a la muchacha, sentándose en el banco, pasando los brazos hacia adelante para agarrarle un pecho y buscar su clítoris. Creía saber donde estaba pero por lo visto no atinaba, ya que ella le tuvo que guiar los dedos hacia el punto exacto. Y al encontrarlo la chica pareció perder por completo el dominio sobre su cuerpo. Los gemidos se le escapaban temblorosos, Otabek la abrazó con fuerza para evitar sus sacudidas, mordiendo su dulce cuello, mirando a JJ a los ojos. El canadiense apretaba y abría los labios, alternando la atención de uno a otro, indeciso, jadeante, con una vena marcada en su cuello que quiso lamer. Los gemidos de la chica aumentaron, la tensión del cuerpo de JJ también. 

Se la sacó a Isabella con un largo gemido entre dientes.

Otabek cambio su mano del clítoris a la latiente polla de JJ.

JJ se corrió entre sus dedos con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, con las manos clavadas a las caderas de la chica, manchando sus pechos de semen. Isabella comenzó a reírse atontada, acariciando la muñeca de Otabek y los músculos de las caderas de su novio. 

—Ha sido increíble… —susurró con su suave voz.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que hemos acabado? —Le preguntó Otabek. 

Ella alzó una mirada de ojos muy abiertos, JJ se rió debilmente. Otabek la cogió por debajo de los brazos, enderezandola y dándole la vuelta, sentándola a horcajadas sobre él. Le puso ambas manos en la parte baja de la espalda y la echó hacia atrás, lamiendo de su pecho el semen de JJ. Frunció el ceño ante el sabor pero notó el impulso de sangre que volvió a rellenar lo que comenzaba a calmarse entre sus piernas.

—Oh, Ota—joder… —dijo ella.

—Pero menudo cerdo estás hecho —dijo él, con franca sorpresa y diversión en su voz—, si no me acabase de correr…

—Tenía que limpiarte o iba a mancharme —Murmuró Otabek contra la boca de la chica, besándola de la manera más sucia que pudo.

—Oh…

—Es difícil dejarla sin palabras en la cama —JJ se puso en pie, frotándose las rodillas—, ¿quieres un condón o…?

—Quiero correrme en tu boca —Le dijo a JJ sobre el hombro de su novia, cogiéndola en peso con ambas manos en su trasero sin esperar a ver su expresión—, pero primero —susurró en el odio de Isabella—, voy a follarte hasta que se te olvide la polla de tu novio. 

—¡Oh! ¡Oh, JODER! —exclamó la chica al sentirla entrar—, eres, es, ¡AHM!

Mojada. Caliente. Apretada. 

Isabella era todo y eso y más. 

Tuvo cuidado de no meterla de golpe pero la chica no compartía sus planes. Se dejó caer sobre él más rápido de lo que pretendía, siendo sus gemidos muy diferentes a los que daba con JJ. Eran gemidos sorprendidos, alternados con juramentos y exclamaciones. Tras unos segundos de adaptación a su erección, Otabek apoyó los pies con fuerza en el suelo, sostuvo el ligero cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos y comenzó a follarsela como llevaba deseando desde ver a JJ hundirse en ella. Las uñas de Isabella se clavaron en su espalda, los dientes de Otabek en su cuello, chocando contra ella en movimientos frenéticos, sintiendo el orgasmo acecharle de manera peligrosa. JJ se puso en pie, con una renovada erección, acercándola a la cara de ambos. Sin decir nada y sin dejar de reventar a una gimoteante Isabella, lamió la longitud del canadiense mirándole a los ojos. Su novia se le unió, por lo que además del calor de JJ sentía esporádicamente la de la lengua de la chica. JJ les agarraba a ambos del pelo, respirando profundamente. Otabek soltó una mano del culo de Isabella, alzandola hasta el de JJ, colándose entre sus cachas y apretando.

— _Merde_!, Otabek, ¿en serio?

—Cambio de planes—, murmuró contra su polla, sonriente—, en cuanto tu novia se corra tengo que follarme ese culazo que tienes. 

—Joder, menudo hijo de la grandd...ahmng... —Volvió a chupársela, metiéndola casi entera en su boca. No le costaba trabajo, quizás había descubierto una habilidad especial.

—¿Eh? ¿En cuanto me...AHNMM… en cuanto me corra? Hnno, no paro de correrme, joder… follatelo ya, no puedo más —le besó la mejilla—, eres demasiado grande, vas a reventarle… ¿me dejáis grabarlo?

—¿Grabarlo? Nena… —Le encantaba escuchar ese temblor en la voz de JJ.

—Por mí no hay problema —susurró Otabek, soltándola, deseoso por reventar a JJ.

—No te… no te hagas el inocente —dijo la chica, buscando su teléfono sin aliento—, tenemos un arnés en casa y le encanta que lo use.

—Pero grabarlo… —Otabek agarró la muñeca de JJ, tirando de su cintura, sentándole frente a él. Le abrió de piernas, comiéndosela con ganas y un dedo completamente en su interior y los de la otra mano retorciendo sus pezones—. Oh _mmmmmerde_!!

—¿Dónde tienes la vaselina y los condones? —Preguntó sacándosela de la boca un instante. Tan pronto dijo la frase, volvió a rodearla con sus labios, lamiendo sus venas y ese extraño sabor que solo podía atribuir a los fluidos de la chica.

—Bella, la mochila —Pidió entre jadeos. Se tapó la boca con la mano, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

La chica bajó el teléfono un segundo, buscando y dándole el lubricante y un condón, ambos abiertos. Otabek agarró el envoltorio con los dientes, sacando el dedo del cuerpo de JJ que se quejó tras su mano. Se embadurnó unos cuantos dedos con el gel, volviendo a meter el mismo y uno más despacio dentro del chico. 

—¿Duele?

—Más. Más —Ante sus gemidos, Otabek resopló.

Verle con la polla empapada de su saliva, boca arriba y agarrándose de la parte trasera de sus piernas, sus preciosos músculos tensos y sudados, sus gestos extasiados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus mordidas de labio y los párpados caídos… era suficiente para hacerle perder la cabeza. Con urgencia, cruzó y descruzó los dedos, ensanchándole, sacando los dedos para meterle uno más. Vigilaba los gestos de JJ, envalentonándose al ver que relajaba la expresión. 

—Métesela ya —dijo una impaciente Isabella a su lado. Ni cuenta se había dado de lo cerca que les grababa.

Le hizo caso. 

Sacó los dedos de su cuerpo.

Se colocó el condón, llenándolo de vaselina.

JJ posó las manos en sus hombros, con unos ojos implorantes que nunca le había visto.

Le besó con ternura en los labios.

Le metió hasta la mitad de golpe.

—¡AHHHMN! —JJ echó la cabeza hacia atrás, clavándole las uñas, apretando los dientes y arqueando la espalda. 

Otabek le lamió los pezones, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, hundiéndose en él poco a poco, dándole tiempo a adaptarse. Sabía lo que se sentía, conocía ese calor invasivo que parecía querer reventarle desde dentro. Y se figuró que con su grosor, debía ser dos veces más intenso. Sin embargo, JJ parecía llevarlo bien.

—Dime que ya está dentro entera —murmuró entre dientes. Dio el último empujón, observándole abrir la boca y los ojos y de par en par.

—Ahora sí —gruñó.

Esperó a que se adaptase a él, controlando la respiración, controlando un orgasmo que prometía ser aniquilador. Le besó las mejillas y los labios, observó su bello rostro, deslizando los dedos entre sus cabellos y los labios por su mandíbula.

—Llevaba un tiempo teniéndole muchas ganas a ese culo.

—D-deja de reproducir mis palabras —Su quejido sonó como el de un niño pequeño fastidiado, haciendo reír a Otabek suavemente.

—Adorable —Esperó un poco más—, Jean, ¿puedo moverme?

Asintió.

Si el cuerpo de Isabella le pareció placentero, esto rozaba lo insoportable. 

Se mecía sobre él, apenas retirándose, atento a sus gemidos, gestos y a sus cambios de voz. JJ abrió los ojos, posando ambas manos en las mejillas de Otabek, tirando de él para besarle, fallando al no parar de gemir. Lo sentía mucho por su culo pero necesitaba moverse. 

Necesitaba más.

Sacó casi hasta la mitad y volvió a entrar con suavidad, y JJ parecía responder bien. Sin embargo pasó a clavarle de manera dolorosa las uñas en la nuca, por lo que le sostuvo los brazos sobre la cabeza, echándose sobre él, moviendo solo y únicamente las caderas.

—Dime que estás cerca… —preguntó Otabek con voz temblorosa. Los gestos de JJ eran perfectos, sus gemidos estimulantes.

—Sí, sigue rozando tu cuerpo con mi polla y, ¡AHHM! NO TAN PROFUNDO —Gimió con fuerza al penetrarle con energía.

—Dime que te corres porque no puedo más.

Se lo follaba de tal manera que los chasquidos resonaban en el vestuario casi tan fuertes como los agudos gemidos de JJ y los graves de Otabek. Sintió el calor y la presión aumentar bajo su ombligo, se sentía peligrosamente cerca. 

—Isabella, suelta eso y follatelo.

No tardó en reaccionar, no dudó. La chica le puso un condón y se sentó sobre JJ de espaldas a Otabek, haciéndole entrar en su cuerpo. Al instante, el canadiense gimió en algo parecido a un grito. Otabek agarró a la muchacha de la cintura, lamiendole el cuello.

—Agarrale las muñecas.

Volvió a hacerle caso.

Veía como le tragaba JJ.

Veía a Isabella tragarle a él.

Olía el sudor de los tres mezclados, escuchaba sus gemidos, tocaba a ambos.

Justo cuando Isabella dio un gemido particularmente fuerte, JJ se tensó, corriéndose con las lágrimas saltadas y los labios apretados. Su gemido fue rasgado, con las venas de su cuello marcadas por la tensión de su cuerpo. Otabek extendió su orgasmo un poco más reteniendo la corrida hasta que el canadiense relajó los músculos, tragando saliva. Isabella se desmoronó sobre él, agotada. 

—Aguanta un segundo. Isabella, déjame espacio —Les pidió.

La chica se sentó en el banco pegado a ellos, resoplando. Otabek le puso ambas manos en las caderas a JJ, reventándole con fuerza, dejándose ir, observándole quejarse y sintiéndose casi mareado por lo intenso del placer. Justo al notar esa primera descarga previa al orgasmo la sacó, quitándose el condón, poniéndose de pie y tirando del pelo de JJ.

—Jean, tragame —Le rogó.

JJ le agarró del trasero, metiéndosela en la boca. Le escuchaba tragar bajo el pitido del intenso orgasmo, le sentía bajo él y al mismo tiempo le daba la impresión de que el placer era demasiado para que su cuerpo lo contuviese. No emitió sonido. Jadeaba con fuerza, aliviando al fin su hinchada y necesitada erección. La retiró de su boca al sentir que volvía en sí, que sus músculos le respondían, que podía enfocar la vista, siendo consciente de la situación y de lo que le rodeaba. 

—Dios mío… —Susurró Isabella.

—Joder —Murmuró JJ, con la mano en la frente.

—Lo siento —Otabek se tumbó bocarriba en el suelo, agotado.

—No, no. Todo bien. Un poco demasiado para mí, pero bien.

—No volverá a repetirse, lo siento.

—¿¡Por qué?! —Se quejó la chica, haciéndoles reír.

—Cariño, mañana no voy a poder entrenar. ¡No voy a poder andar! 

—Bueno, pero a la inversa…

—¿Por qué no me has dicho antes que te ponía tanto verme follar con un hombre? —Después de todo lo que hicieron le resultó divertido que la chica se sonrojase.

—El hecho de que tengas un arnés en casa debería de haberte dado la pista—, le dijo Otabek.

—No le menciones eso a nadie.

—Ok —Se le curvaron los labios en una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Otabek —Isabella se puso las bragas, tirándoles la ropa a los chicos, acercándose al kazajo con la mano extendida—, encantada de conocerte.

—Igualmente.

Comenzaron a reírse hasta terminar a carcajadas, cortándolas de raíz cuando la voz de su entrenador les preguntó que qué demonios hacían allí a esas horas. Otabek se levantó del suelo, JJ del banco y se apresuraron a vestirse ahogando las risas, sintiéndose de lo más relajado para ganar el oro en el grand prix de Barcelona.

 

____________________________________

 

—¡Otabek! ¡Un segundo! —JJ corría hacia él, su medalla de bronce rebotandole en el pecho.

—Menudo coñazo de amigo tienes… —Yuri chasqueó la lengua, poniendo los ojos en blanco, caminando hacia Viktor y Yuuri, alejándose de él. Apartó los ojos de sus rubios cabellos a regañadientes, centrándolos en la medalla del canadiense.

—Felicidades —Le dijo de corazón. 

—Lo siento —JJ le abrazó, también de corazón—, dios, por como lo he hecho te merecías tú está medalla.

—No, eres el mejor, es tuya y no hay más que hablar —Le apretó entre sus brazos.

—Ay Otabek… —Escuchó la temblorosa voz de Isabella a su lado. Soltó a JJ y la abrazó a ella—, lo has hecho muy, muy bien.

—Gracias. 

—¡Otabek! ¿¡Vienes o te quedas?! —Le gritó Yuri.

—Voy. Espera —Al mirar a JJ le vio con la ceja alzada.

—Sois amigos, ¿eh? —Le sonrojó el comentario pero más su tono de voz guasón— ¿crees que se molestará si te invitamos a la habitación? 

—Bueno, no sé si…

—¡Altin! —Una voz grave y desconocida se dirigió a él. Al girarse vio al sueco, Christophe Giacometti, acercarse con una amplia sonrisa—, ¿vas esta noche a la fiesta?

—Sí, claro… —Los tres le miraron confundidos.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos allí —Le guiñó el ojo—, a ver si nos conocemos mejor.

—Wow —Isabella se rió en cuanto se alejó, llamando a Viktor—, qué solicitado, Altin.

—Parece que nos lo roban… —JJ pasó el brazo sobre el hombro de su novia.

—Me quedo dos días más —Les hizo reír, sonriendo él también. Les echaba de menos.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta —La chica le golpeó el hombro.

—Me alegro de verte —JJ le tendió la mano, apretándosela con fuerza, pasando el pulgar por el dorso.

—Siempre es un placer —Le contestó, imitando el gesto—,  _King JJ._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer esta cosita breve pero intennnnnnnsa ♥  
> Espero ver vuestros comentarios por aquí, me hacen feliz aunque sea para decir la tontería más grande.  
> Saludos y hasta el siguiente!


End file.
